The Auction: Belle
by Zhanice
Summary: David couldn't be happier when Belle agrees to participate in a dinner date auction for the Storybrooke Animal Shelter. He knows she'll help them raise a lot of money; he's also hoping that the special someone she likes comes out to bid on her. Rumbelle. Rated M for smut.


"It would mean so much to me and the animals if you'd do this." David Nolan was trying to convince Belle French to participate in a special fundraiser for the Storybrooke Animal Shelter.

"I don't know, David. I don't think I'd be a very good date for anyone." Belle felt shy about being auctioned off to the highest bidder. True, it was just for a dinner date, but Belle had her heart set on one man and didn't want to even think about a pretend date with anyone else.

"I promise you that it will be fun. Ruby and Emma have agreed to do it and you'll all have your dates on the same night at the same restaurant. How bad can it be? Besides, I bet there's a special guy you have in mind who will be there bidding on you." Belle was gorgeous and David knew that half the men in town would kill to spend an evening with her.

Belle blushed.

"I knew it." David jumped on his chance. "There** is** someone special, isn't there?"

"Yes, but he doesn't know I like him that way. He's not exactly the type who goes to these events."

"Well, you just have to let him know about it. If you like him, I can guarantee you that he likes you. This may be the perfect opportunity for the two of you to go on a date together."

Belle looked torn.

"Please, Belle. We really need you."

"OK, I'll do it." Belle smiled weakly. "I just hope I don't disappoint anyone."

David rolled his eyes. "Believe me, Belle, you'll raise a ton of money for us. And hopefully that guy you like will come through for you." David hesitated. "Is he anyone I know? Maybe I can drop a few hints to him."

Belle giggled. "You know him, but I don't think you can help. I'm just going to have to do the brave thing and let him know that I'd like him to come to the auction and bid. We've been dancing around each other for two months. One of us has to make the first move."

David grinned. "I knew this would end up working out for you... Listen, I need to ask you one more favor. Can you help distribute the posters for the event to some of the local shop owners?"

"That's something I can do." Belle smiled.

"Great. I'm getting them printed today and I'll drop off a stack of them to you tomorrow. I really really appreciate this, Belle. Having you on board is going to make a huge difference."

* * *

Belle was excited and nervous at the same time about the auction. She'd had a bit of a crush on Mr. Gold for almost two months now. She thought he liked her, but maybe it was just as a friend.

He came into the library almost every day and talked to her about a book he was reading or some piece of information that he needed her to help him find. Sometimes he'd stand behind her and he'd put his hand on her shoulder. That always made a little shiver run down her spine.

Occasionally she'd bump into him at Granny's and he'd stop to chat with her, often waiting so that he could walk her back to the library.

She'd even asked him to stay and have tea with her when he collected the rent and they had talked for hours.

And then there was the time she'd had tea at his shop and she'd chipped one of his cups. She'd been appalled knowing that it was part of a set, but he had brushed it aside saying "it's just a cup." That's the day he had asked her to call him "Rum" and he had started calling her "Belle".

At this point she wasn't sure what else she could do other than to ask him out herself. This dinner auction could be her way of doing that without putting either one of them on the spot. The last thing she wanted to do was to ruin the friendship she had established with him by misreading his feelings for her.

David had dropped off the posters to her that morning and she had decided that she was going to deliver one to Mr. Gold's shop. This would be her way of discussing the auction with him.

As she entered his shop the bell above his door jingled. Mr. Gold looked up and smiled warmly when he saw her. "Belle… how lovely to see you here. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Belle smiled widely. "Hi, Rum. I need to ask you for a favor."

"What is it, my dear? How can I help you?" Gold looked concerned.

"Oh it's nothing serious. I'm helping out with a fundraiser for the Storybrooke Animal Shelter and I was hoping that you'd be willing to display this poster in your window."

Belle handed Gold the poster and he perused it. "So some lucky young man is going to win a date with you if he's the highest bidder?" Belle thought she heard a trace of accusation in his voice as he said it.

"Yes. I really didn't want to do it, but I feel bad for the animals. I'm hoping that somebody I know and like bids on me." She wasn't sure if he was going to take the hint.

"I'm sure any number of your suitors will come out to bid on you." Gold almost sounded defeated. He did not understand what she was saying.

"Maybe you'd like to come out and bid yourself, Rum?"

"Ah, Belle, none of you young ladies would be interested in having dinner with the likes of me."

Belle's heart sank. Did he really feel that way? Did he not know how she felt at all? If she was going to be brave this was the time to do it.

"That's not true, Rum. I'd personally love to have dinner with you. I'd be honored if you decided to come and bid on me. I don't want to have dinner with anyone else." She placed her hand on his arm and looked him straight in the eye as she said it.

He looked at her with what seemed like partial shock and disbelief. Belle leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Then she turned to leave. She was halfway to the door when she turned back towards him. "Besides, I think you're really cute." She blushed as she said it and then forced herself to walk slowly to the door. "I hope to see you on Saturday."

Her heart was beating wildly when she got back out on the sidewalk. Gold hadn't said a word. He had just stared at her and looked uncomfortable. She didn't know if she should laugh or cry.

Gold stood glued to the same spot for what seemed an eternity. Did he imagine what had just transpired? Had Miss French, his precious Belle, just asked him to bid on her in the auction? Had she just told him that he was the only man she wanted to have dinner with? Had she just kissed him and called him cute? Cute? He was twice her age. Yes, he was harboring major feelings for her… he visited her every day just to be near her. He never thought she could have feelings for him. But, she had just flirted with him, she had just come on to him, in no uncertain terms. A smile started to play on his lips. If she wanted him to bid, then bid he would.

* * *

Ruby, Emma and Belle were seated on the auditorium stage talking and laughing as they waited for the auction to begin. Ruby was truly enjoying herself. She did not mind being on display and was looking forward to seeing who would bid on her. Emma seemed anxious for the event to begin and end. Belle was trying to be upbeat as she scanned the auditorium. Mr. Gold was not there and the bidding was going to begin in a few minutes. Her heart felt heavy.

"Oh my god! What's he doing here?" Emma was staring towards the back of the auditorium. Belle looked up and locked eyes with Gold. He smiled at her and Belle smiled back in return. He was here and he was going to bid on her. Belle's heart was racing.

"You don't think he's going to bid, do you?" Ruby was not happy to see Mr. Gold in the audience.

"I just pray he's not going to bid on me as his idea of a sick joke." Emma didn't trust Gold for one minute. They had a complex relationship where one was always trying to get the other in some way.

"He's here to bid on me." Belle was still looking at Gold with a silly grin on her face.

"What?" Ruby was staring at her friend. Belle was smiling and looking at Gold and he was smiling and looking back at her. "What's going on? You and Gold?"

Belle kept smiling. "Yes, I've had a crush on him for a while now."

Emma was relieved. "Looks like he has a crush on you too. He hasn't taken his eyes off of you."

"You little minx!" Ruby was laughing. "You never told me!"

"I didn't have much to tell. I guess we liked one another, but neither one of us wanted to make the first move. This auction was the ice-breaker."

"You realize that every person in this town will be talking about you once he makes his bid. It's Mr. Gold, Belle. Get ready for the stares and the whispers. I just love it when the town gossips get their panties in a wad!" Ruby was getting ready to sit back and enjoy the show.

"It doesn't matter to me. I really really like him and I can't wait to have dinner with him." Belle was happier than she'd been in a long time. She didn't care what anyone else had to say.

* * *

Belle was so anxious that she barely registered the bidding for Ruby and Emma. She knew that Dr. Whale had bid $1000 for a date with Ruby. Belle was happy for her. Ruby had recently told her that she liked Whale and they seemed to have bonded a bit from the looks of it.

Sheriff Graham made the highest bid for Emma and it was also $1000. Belle was uncomfortable with the amount. She hoped Mr. Gold wouldn't have to pay that much. Ruby and Emma had a lot of bidders so that had jacked up the price. Belle didn't think she'd have half as many.

David opened the bidding for Belle at $25 and Leroy made the first bid. Belle smiled at him. She appreciated that he was willing to help her get some bids.

Dr Hopper then bid $100. Belle was surprised.

$200 - Jefferson was such a sweetie. She gave him a smile and a little wave.

$250 - She recognized Gaston's voice. This was not good. Gaston was her ex and he still refused to get the message that it was over and she was never going out with him again.

$350 - Keith Nottingham. Ugh. He was always trying to get her to go out with him, but he wasn't her type at all. She tried to catch Gold's eye but he was glaring at Nottingham.

$500 - Gaston, $600 - Jefferson, $750 - Nottingham, $800 - Gaston, $900 - Nottingham, $950 - Gaston

David asked for $1000 and waited a few seconds…

**"Twenty-Five Hundred Dollars"**

The room let out a collective gasp as everyone turned to look at Gold. Belle blushed a deep red as he smiled and winked at her. The whole room was abuzz as everyone stared at Gold and Belle.

Ruby squealed with delight. "$2500, Belle! He really likes you!"

Emma deadpanned "Yeah, he likes you a lot. I wonder what he thinks he gets for that kind of money."

Belle blushed more. David finally declared Gold the winner and asked Whale, Graham and Gold to make their way to the stage.

Gold walked over to David. "Don't you think she's a bit young for you, Gold?" David's words cut through him because he'd been thinking the same thing.

"I didn't know there was an age restriction attached to the bidding, Your Highmess. I don't think Belle objects to having dinner with me."

Before David could reply, Belle appeared and threw her arms around Gold's neck. He put his free arm around her back while he balanced himself with his cane. She pulled away a little and smiled at him. "I didn't want you to spend so much money on this."

Gold grinned sheepishly. "I guess I went a little overboard. I think I was jealous of Gaston and Nottingham…. and Jefferson." Gold had noticed her little wave.

Belle smiled shyly. "So you were jealous?"

"Yes, very. I didn't want to think about you out to dinner with anyone but me… So what's the story with you and Jefferson?"

Belle squeezed his hand. "He's just a good friend."

"Like you and me?" Gold couldn't help asking.

"I think our feelings for one another have been more than friendship from the beginning." She gave him a piercing look.

He laughed. "Point taken. So you've seen right through me all along?"

"Pretty much. I couldn't be 100% sure, but all the signs were there. Maybe I was just hoping that you felt the same way I did."

David had been staring at the two of them the whole time. He was trying to get his head around what he was witnessing. He still couldn't believe that Belle had been talking about Gold the other day. He finally recovered himself enough to speak.

"Gold." David interrupted them.

Gold turned back to David and finished writing out his check to the Animal Shelter. "I think Belle is a remarkable young woman, Charming. I'd never do anything to hurt her." He turned away.

"Belle." David called her over. "Are you OK with the way this worked out?"

"It couldn't have worked out better, David." She was beaming. "I'm so glad you convinced me to do this." She leaned up to kiss him on the cheek and then rushed off to catch up with Gold.

"What was that about?" Gold was a little jealous again and it made her feel good.

"I was just thanking David for talking me into this. I can't wait for Saturday night." She put her hand on his.

He smiled and looked into her mesmerizing blue eyes. "Till Saturday, my dear."

"Till Saturday." She watched him walk away, a huge smile lighting up her face.

* * *

"Can someone explain to me why Belle French, one of the nicest and most beautiful women in this town, would be interested in someone like Gold?" David was puzzled and wanted his wife or daughter to explain to him what had happened today.

"There's something about him, David. I think a lot of women are attracted to him." Mary Margaret, his own wife, could not have just said this to him.

"You're talking about Gold… Rumplestiltskin, Mary Margaret. What can they possibly see in him?"

Emma laughed. "Gold is one of the most annoying men I've ever met, but I'll admit that I've always felt a strange attraction to him." David stared at her. "He has a certain sex appeal."

David groaned. "I'm sorry I asked. "

Emma and Mary Margaret both laughed.

"Belle really likes him, David. And I can tell he likes her. They seem right for each other somehow. I'm happy for Belle. She always seems so alone. Maybe this is meant to be." Emma tried to explain.

David groaned again. "I'll never understand women."

* * *

"Good Evening, Belle." Gold took Belle's hand in his and kissed it. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Rum. And you look very handsome. "

"Just handsome? Not cute?" He teased her.

She laughed. "You're always cute – that's a given." She blushed a little as she said it.

He grinned and kissed her hand again.

Belle was wearing a short blue dress that hugged every curve of her body and highlighted her already stunning blue eyes. Gold could not take his eyes off of this beautiful young woman.

"Come in. I'll be ready in a second. Just let me make sure I have everything I need." Belle took a quick look in her purse and around the apartment.

"All set." She smiled widely at him. He grinned back and offered his arm to her. She linked her arm in his and they headed to his car.

"I hope we don't have a lot of people staring at us all night." Belle voiced her concerns to Gold.

"I was thinking the same thing so I did something to fix it… I hope you don't mind, Belle, but I moved the dinner from the restaurant to my house. If that makes you uncomfortable, we can go to the restaurant instead." Gold was suddenly second-guessing himself, realizing that she might think he had ulterior motives.

"Does that mean I'll have you all to myself?" She squeezed his arm and his heart skipped a beat.

"Pretty much, except for the wait staff from the restaurant."

"Then I'm perfectly fine with it." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek and his heart skipped two more beats.

Belle was smiling to herself. A night alone with Mr. Gold. Could they finally move this relationship forward? She wanted so badly to feel his arms around her and his lips on hers. The fantasies weren't enough anymore. She needed the real thing.

Gold felt anxious. He wanted to take this woman in his arms and never let her go. He also didn't want to do anything that would upset her. She seemed to be indicating that she wanted physical contact and he was all for that. He didn't know why he felt like a boy on his first date. He was not used to feeling so unsure of himself. He always knew exactly what to do.

* * *

The pounding on their door made David and Mary Margaret both jump up.

"Where are they? Where did that pervert take my little girl?" Moe French pushed himself into their apartment. He looked wild-eyed and angry.

"What's wrong, French?" David's stomach was churning knowing full well that this had something to do with Belle's dinner date with Gold.

"I just went to the restaurant looking for them and they aren't there."

"Whoa… What do you mean?" David was now getting concerned.

"Just what I said. I looked for them and they weren't there. I asked your daughter and she said that they never showed up." Moe was furious.

"OK. Let's all calm down." David started dialing the restaurant. "Let me see if the restaurant knows anything before we get ourselves into a panic."

"This is David Nolan. I just wanted to check in to see if the auction dates were all going as planned"….. "He did what?"….. "Yes, very romantic."… "Thank you."... "Have a nice evening."

David got off the phone.

"What did he do? What did he do to Belle?" Moe was frantic.

"Calm down, French. I'm sure your daughter's fine. Gold arranged to have their dinner served at his house instead of at the restaurant."

"I told you he was a pervert. I'm going there right now to settle this with him. I want him to stay away from her."

"Listen, French. Your daughter wanted to have dinner with him. The way I understand it is that she asked him to bid on her so that they could have this date together. She's 25 years old and an adult woman. You can't interfere with what she wants."

"Just watch me." Moe headed for the door.

"You're not going to do anything foolish. I'm coming with you." David grabbed his jacket and gave Mary Margaret a look.

He knew this auction was going to have problems the minute he heard Gold's voice make that bid.

* * *

"I feel a little nervous." Belle grasped Gold's hand as they entered his house.

"Me too." Gold squeezed her hand in reassurance.

Belle looked shyly at Gold and he pulled her close to him and put his arms around her. "I've wanted to do this for such a long time, Belle." Gold moved a strand of hair off her face and caressed her cheek. They looked at each other for several seconds and then he lowered his head and pressed his lips against hers. She sighed softly and kissed him in return. The kiss was slow and sweet and filled with promise. They broke the kiss and Gold grinned at her. "Feel any better?"

Belle giggled. "Yes. Much better."

"Me too." He leaned down and kissed her again, this time more forcefully. She responded likewise.

"Now I feel even better." Gold said as he ended the kiss.

He put his arm around her waist and led her into his dining room where dinner was being served. "This is so beautiful, Rum. Did you do this?" The table was set for two with tiny lights sprinkled all over making it look like a fairy land. There was a vase of blue and white forget-me-nots on the table. The table cloth was the same blue as the flowers and the dishes were white with gold trim."

"I'm glad you like it. I wanted to do something special for you."

"Thank you." She took his hand again and they entwined their fingers together. They both felt the need to have physical contact with the other.

"Are you hungry?"

"I guess I am pretty hungry." She was flushed and her eyes were sparkling and Gold could think about nothing but how hungry he was for her. He didn't think he was going to be able to hold himself in check for long. He just hoped she felt the same way.

Dinner was excellent and they simply enjoyed being together. They'd always found it easy to talk to one another and this new turn in their relationship did nothing to change that. There were a lot of personal questions that were still unanswered, but they knew that they would talk about everything now that they were together.

"Let's finish our wine in the living room, Belle. We can relax and it will be more comfortable. I think we need a break before dessert."

Belle agreed and followed him into a room with an overstuffed couch and some very comfy looking chairs. "Do you mind if I take my shoes off, Rum? These heels are so uncomfortable."

"Not at all, my dear. Can I get you something to put on your feet so they won't be cold? Maybe a pair of my socks?"

"I don't want to trouble you."

"It's no trouble at all." Gold disappeared and returned with a pair of fuzzy blue socks.

Belle laughed. "These are yours?"

"Yes. Something wrong?"

"No. They just don't seem like something you would wear." She almost had to bite her lip to keep from laughing out loud.

"They're very comfortable. Here… let me help you put them on. You'll see what I mean."

Belle was sitting on the couch and she put her legs up so that Gold could put the socks on her. He put his hands around her ankles when he was done.

"How does that feel?"

"The socks feel good and your hands feel even better." She blushed as she said it.

"Really…" he moved his hands up her calves a bit, massaging her legs along with his movements.

"Ummm…. That feels really good." Belle could feel the heat pooling in her center as she responded to Gold's hands on her body. "Keep going."

Gold could feel himself begin to harden as he moved his hands higher up her legs just past her knees to the lower portion of her thighs.

"Sooo good, Rum. Don't stop now."

He was starting to sweat a bit thinking about moving even higher. His erection was going to be evident to her if she opened her eyes. "I won't. I just want to take off my vest and loosen my tie. It's getting a little warm in here."

He threw off his vest and tie and undid a few of his shirt buttons.

"Now where were we?" He put his hands back on her lower thighs and moved his hands up even higher coming close to the hem of her dress. He was as hard as could be and he was about to put his hands under her dress.

"Still good, Belle? Do you want me to keep going? "

"Yes, Rum. So good. Your hands are doing magic."

Gold braced himself and moved his hands further up her thighs under her dress.

She whimpered and opened her legs slightly and Gold felt as though he was going to embarrass himself soon.

"What the?" Gold pulled away when he heard the doorbell ringing. "Who on earth can that be? I apologize, Belle. I'll get rid of whoever it is. Don't go anywhere." Thankfully his erection had eased quite a bit at the interruption. This was embarrassing.

Gold took his time getting to the front door hoping that his arousal would not be apparent. He had dismissed the restaurant staff earlier. Had they forgotten something?

He opened the door and stopped dead in his tracks. David Nolan and Moe French were standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Gold couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I should be asking you that same question, Gold. Where's Belle? Why are you here and not at the restaurant?" David had pushed his way into the house and started looking around.

"Belle is in the living room. We just finished dinner and were having some wine."

"I bet you were. You pervert." Moe was glaring at Gold, noting that he had obviously removed his tie and unbuttoned his shirt.

"Would you like to see her? I assure you that she's perfectly fine. I haven't tied her up to have my way with her if that's what you're thinking."

Gold started towards the living room with David and Moe in tow.

Belle had thankfully gotten up from the couch and was standing in front of a bookshelf with an opened volume in her hand.

"Belle…" Gold barely got her name out when she turned around. "Rum, I found that passage we were looking for the other day." She had draped his tie around her neck and was too absorbed to notice that he wasn't alone. Gold cleared his throat. "We have company."

Belle looked up and gasped when she saw them. The heat rose immediately to her face from a combination of anger and embarrassment. "What are you doing here?"

Gold laughed. "That seems to be the million dollar question tonight, Belle. David Nolan and your father are here to make sure that our dinner date is going as planned. I told them that I hadn't tied you up yet… he looked at the tie around her neck. Belle blushed deeply. Gold walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulders. He knew that he was making a statement of possession to David and French.

"Well?" Belle now turned her attention to Moe. "I'm fine, father. Mr. Gold and I are having a very nice time." She glanced at Gold and he gave her a smile and tightened his grip around her.

"What are you doing with him, Belle? He's old enough to be your father. Do you know who he is? What do you think he wants with a young girl like you?"

Belle was furious. "Need I remind you that I'm 25 years old? I decide who I want to see. Nobody tells me what to do. Mr. Gold has been a friend to me for months and he's always been a perfect gentleman. I'm ashamed that you would insult him in such a way on my behalf. "

"But Belle, he's a monster. You don't know who you're dealing with." Moe pleaded.

"This conversation is over, father. I want you to leave. Mr. Gold doesn't deserve to be treated this way. I invited him to bid on me because I like him and I wanted to go on this date with him. I made it clear to him that I wanted our relationship to be more than just a friendship. And I was about to let him know just how much more when you so rudely interrupted."

Gold, David and Moe were all floored by her last statement. Gold's heart skipped another couple of beats, David almost choked and Moe stood there speechless.

David finally stepped in. "French, Belle is fine. Let's go. I'm sorry, Belle." He shepherded him out of the house.

"I'm so sorry." Belle was trying her hardest not to cry, but her lip was trembling and there were tears in her eyes.

"Belle, darling, it's OK. This isn't your fault. Come sit down next to me." He walked her over to the couch and they sat down side by side.

"I'm so embarrassed that my father came here looking for me. You must think I'm such a child. I don't blame you if you don't want to see me again after this."

Gold's heart stopped this time (the woman was going to be the death of him). "I'll always want to see you, Belle. This has been one of the happiest nights of my life. I've wanted this from the first day we met."

Belle smiled shyly at him. "Even though my father insinuated that you were some kind of pervert?"

"Ah… that cut close… I couldn't help thinking about the fact that both of my hands were on your thighs and under your dress when he first arrived at my door."

Belle laughed. "I'm sorry. That was my fault."

"Please don't apologize. I was enjoying myself immensely. So much so that your father almost witnessed the full extent of my perversion."

Belle giggled and blushed. 'It's a shame we got interrupted. You were fulfilling one of my fantasies, you know."

Gold immediately felt himself start to harden. "I'd be happy to fulfill any fantasy of yours, any time. Just say the word." She looked up at him and he leaned forward to kiss her lips. The kiss was soft and slow and lingering. They kissed for several minutes. Gold pulled away slightly. "Would you like me to continue where we left off?"

Belle felt the desire between her legs build further. "Yes." Her voice was low and husky.

"Lie back, my dear. Let me finish massaging your legs. Let me help you alleviate some of this tension I sense in you."

Belle settled herself back on the couch and Gold started to slowly inch his way up her legs again. He finally got back to the hem of her dress. Belle moaned and Gold hardened more. "Do you mind if I raise your skirt up a bit Belle?"

Belle responded by lifting herself up so that Gold could pull her dress up higher, exposing her lacy blue panties. Gold felt himself straining against his zipper at the sight of her in her underwear. He continued to massage her thighs moving higher up. Belle opened her legs wider and moaned very softly. Gold could no longer resist and he planted kisses on her inner thighs as he got as close as he could to her center.

"Belle, you're so beautiful." He caressed her through the fabric of her panties with his fingers and planted a kiss on her. She gasped and arched her back in response. He slipped his hands under the waistband of her panties and pulled them down and off of her.

"Rum." She said his name and opened her legs for him. He didn't know how he was going to hold on. He was so aroused that he could barely stand it. He explored the folds of her skin with his fingers and found her clit and teased it with his thumb. Belle moaned, writhing beneath his touch, begging for more. Two of his fingers found their way into her wet core and he slid them in and out while she bucked her hips in response. He needed to put his mouth on her, he needed to taste her and to bring her over the edge in the most intimate way he knew. He put his whole mouth over her clit and sucked on it. Belle cried out and bucked wildly under him. He moved his hands under her pulling her up as he used the flat of his tongue to lick her clit until she was almost screaming out. She was so close and she was pleading with him. "Please Rum, please." With the tip of his tongue he pushed her over the edge. She held onto him tightly and cried out as her whole body shuddered in response. Gold stayed with her until she eased down.

"Rum" She threaded her hands through his hair. "That was way better than my fantasy."

He raised himself up next to her and she felt his erection pressing against her. He looked into her eyes and then kissed her with a depth of feeling that she couldn't miss. It made her heart beat faster.

"Let me see all of you." He kissed her neck and moved his hands to the hem of her dress. She helped him pull it over her head so that she was now completely naked except for her bra. Gold trailed his kisses down from her neck to the valley between her breasts. Belle ran her hands through his hair. He could feel her heart pounding against his lips. Gold groaned and unclasped her bra exposing her perfect breasts, the nipples already hard and taut. "Oh Belle." Gold teased the peaks with his thumbs and then took her right nipple in his mouth. Belle let out a little cry and writhed beneath him. She began to unbutton his shirt, anxious to caress his bare chest with her hands.

"I want to feel you inside me, Rum." She stroked his cheek with her hand and looked longingly into his eyes.

"Are you sure about this, Belle? We don't have to do this tonight. I can wait as long as you want." He meant what he said, but he wanted her more than anything.

"I don't want to wait." Belle looked him in the eye.

Gold grinned. "I'm glad, sweetheart, because it was going to be torture for me. I've never wanted anything as much in my life."

She smiled at him. "I want to touch you." He could feel her moving her hand down between their bodies. She found his belt buckle and loosened it and began to unzip his pants. Gold helped her remove his clothing and when her hand circled his member he sucked in his breath. She moved her hand over the silky skin and teased the tip with her thumb. Gold moaned and put his hand over hers. "Belle, let me come inside you. I don't think I'm going to last much longer. You don't know what you're doing to me."

He took her hand in his and then raised himself above her. She opened her legs wide to him in return. He guided himself to her opening and pressed into her an inch. She gasped a little and he felt himself almost losing control. She was extremely tight and wet. He pushed in a bit further as her body opened to accept him. Gradually he pushed himself almost all the way in and stopped as they both adjusted to the physical and emotional feeling.

Belle never felt this way before. Being joined together with Gold filled her with a sense of physical completion and deep internal warmth that seemed to hug her heart.

Gold felt as though he was where he belonged. Physically joined together with this woman whose beautiful soul brought him to peace with himself and filled him with the sense of being home.

They locked eyes and silently said what their hearts were feeling.

Gold began to slowly thrust in and out of her. Belle immediately matched his rhythm, lifting her hips to meet his every move. He kissed her lips and nose and forehead and gazed into her eyes. She was making little whimpering and moaning sounds that began to bring out his baser animal instincts. He couldn't fight the urge to take her more forcefully. He began to pull further out and push back in harder, burying his whole length deep inside her and stimulating her clit on each contact. She began to whimper and moan more loudly and he increased his speed and ground himself against her to help her reach her peak. "Please, Rum. Don't hold back. I'm so close." Those words made him lose the rest of his control and he pulled her leg over his shoulder and pounded rapidly and wildly into her. He felt her walls clench and contract around him and she cried out as she came. He groaned loudly as he started to come with her, thrusting until they were both fully spent. He collapsed on top of her, shifting himself so as not to subject her to his full weight. "Stay on top of me, Rum. It feels so good." They lay there together for a long time, each caressing the other in silent communication.

"That was the first time I ever came that way." Belle shared with him.

"You mean it never happened for you with your ex, Gaston?" Gold was surprised.

"No. I don't know if it was his fault or mine but it never happened."

"It was his fault. You're so incredibly responsive, Belle. I'm glad though." He looked at her a bit smugly. "It means that I was your first in a way."

She bit her lower lip. "In more ways than one."

"You mean you never at all with Gaston?"

"No, never. Maybe I was just waiting for someone special." She blushed a bit as she said it.

"You're the special one, Belle. Believe me. More special than you'll ever know."

They smiled at each other.

"So tell me something. Am I going to get a chance to find out about more of your fantasies?" Gold couldn't help asking.

"Eventually… If you tell me some of yours." It excited her to think about sharing something so intimate with him.

"It's a deal." Gold grinned as he said it. He always loved a deal and this one promised to be one of his best ones yet.

This talk about fantasies and deals was making him hungry. ""Is it too late for dessert? We never got around to it earlier."

"Sounds good to me." Belle gave him a seductive look and Gold laughed.

"You do know I'm talking about food, don't you?"

Belle giggled. "Of course."

Belle blushed as she started to get up and Gold realized that she was a little shy about being totally naked. He found her panties and handed them to her and then helped her put on his shirt. "Wear this, darling. I like seeing you in my clothes." He hugged her and kissed the top of her head. He put on his boxers and they headed to the kitchen.

"We have two choices, my dear. The restaurant sent us a delicious chocolate ganache cake and I bought us the fixings for strawberry and blueberry shortcake."

"How'd you know that I like mine with both types of berries?"

"Let's say I had a feeling. I'm very good at reading people." He smirked. "And you may have mentioned it to me a while ago."

"And you remembered?" She smiled. He was really very sweet.

They enjoyed their dessert, laughing and talking until Belle began to yawn. "I'm sorry, Rum. I suddenly feel very tired."

"It is pretty late. Would you like me to take you home?" He hesitated. "Or would you prefer to spend the night here with me?" He wasn't sure how she'd respond.

"Here with you." She took his hand. "I'd like that."

Gold led her upstairs to his bedroom. He could not believe what a remarkable evening he had just had and that Belle was now going to spend the night with him. They settled into the bed together, after they both removed the little clothing they were wearing, and Belle nestled against him. Gold stroked her hair and kissed her shoulder. "Good night, Rum." "Good night, Belle."

* * *

Belle awoke the next morning to find Gold wrapped around her and it made her smile to herself. She'd never felt this way about anyone before. She felt overwhelmed with happiness.

"What are you smiling about, sweetheart?" Gold's lilting accent filled her with warmth and contentment.

"I was just thinking about how happy I am." She turned toward him and tenderly and sweetly kissed him. She ran her fingers through his hair and stroked his cheek. He was already erect, but the gentleness of her touch excited him in a surprising way and increased his arousal.

"You still don't know what you're doing to me, Belle." He pulled her over and on top of him.

She could feel his erection pressing against her abdomen. She pulled herself up and straddled his waist so that she could lean forward and continue to kiss him while he trailed his hands down her back and sides. He brought his hands up to her breasts and teased her nipples with his fingers. She whimpered in response as she planted soft kisses on his neck and shoulders. Her hands stroked his chest and she moved down to gently lick his nipples with her tongue. Gold groaned and bucked his hips in response. Her tender kisses and touches were arousing him more than he would ever have imagined.

Gold moved his hands down her abdomen and cupped his hand between her legs. She moved against his touch and he could feel how wet and warm she was. His fingers stroked her folds and clit and she whimpered and shifted herself to increase the contact. He inserted two fingers into her opening and her body clenched around them. She was extremely wet and ready and when she moved to initiate friction against his fingers, Gold nearly lost it.

"I want you inside of me, Rum. " Her eyes met his in mutual desire.

Gold pulled his fingers out of her and helped her center herself over his fully engorged and throbbing member. Belle lowered herself onto him little by little, allowing her body to adjust to his width and length from this new position. Gold was thankful that she was taking her time because he felt as though he was going to lose it as she took him deeper and deeper into her very hot and tight center. She took him all the way in so that their bodies were fully flush against each other. Gold's hands had been on her waist the whole time and he removed them to take her hands in his. "Belle." His voice was raspy and filled with emotion. "Rum". She whispered it in return.

Gold moaned as Belle began to slowly raise and lower herself on him and he raised his hips to match her movements. He was glad that she was maintaining a slow pace because he wasn't sure how long he was going last. After a while she began to moan as she increased her pace and the force of her contact against his body. Gold was dangerously close to coming and fought to maintain control. Just watching her was enough to make him come. She began to move even faster and Gold helped her increase the pace. He began to feel her body clenching tighter around him, pumping him, as she shuddered and cried out as she came. He pulled her down below him and thrust wildly into her as she gasped raggedly in response. His body reached the breaking point and he let out a low groan as he emptied his seed into her. He collapsed on top of her and then shifted their position so that she was lying on top of him again. Her head was on his chest and his fingers were entangled in her hair. They lay there breathing heavily for a while enjoying the feeling of their still joined bodies.

Belle eventually looked up at Gold, her eyes bright and her cheeks pink. He was stroking her hair and she could tell that he was deep in thought.

"What are you thinking, Rum?"

He hesitated a minute, not sure if he should share his thoughts with her, afraid that he might scare her off. But he couldn't contain his feelings for her and decided that he needed to be honest.

"I'm thinking that I would love to be together with you like this forever." He watched her face, expecting her to look troubled or upset. Instead she wrapped her arms around him and smiled up at him.

"I'd like that too… forever."

He could feel his heart pounding at her answer and he knew that she felt it too since she was lying with her head on his chest. She sighed and put her hand over his heart.

He had never felt happier in his life.

* * *

Gold parked his car in front of Belle's apartment and walked around to open the door for her.

"Do you feel people watching us?" She whispered in his ear.

"No doubt. I'm sure we're providing the fodder for some juicy gossip."

"Then let's give them something to gossip about." Belle ran her fingers through Gold's hair and pulled him forward to kiss her. He obliged by putting his free arm around her and kissing her passionately.

"I want everyone to know how I feel about you." She smiled widely at him and he smiled back.

"You amaze me, Belle. In every way."

She linked her arm in his and they walked into her building together. Gold walked her to her door and then took her hand and kissed it.

"Belle." "Rum." That's all they needed to say. Their eyes said the rest.

* * *

Gold was smiling to himself when he walked back out onto the street.

"So she spent the night with you." Moe French appeared before him looking more defeated than angry.

"Yes," Gold said it softly. He was about to turn away and then thought better of it. His feelings for Belle were unlike any he'd ever had before and he didn't like the way Moe was cheapening them.

"Listen to me, French. I understand why you're so dead set against me having a relationship with your daughter, so I want to be clear to you about my intentions. Your daughter is a beautiful woman who can have anyone she wants, but for some reason unknown to either of us, she's chosen me. God knows I don't deserve her, but my feelings for her are genuine and I don't want anyone to think otherwise. She's intelligent, she's kind and caring, she's wise way beyond her years… I'm pretty much in awe of her. You don't have to like me, but you need to understand that Belle is very special to me. I care deeply for her and I would never do anything to hurt her. For you to doubt that is an insult to her."

He walked away leaving Moe with his mouth agape.

Just as he was about to get into his car, David Nolan approached him. "Is everything all right, Gold?" He glanced at French.

"Let's hope so. "

"He's upset that Belle spent the night with you." David stated the obvious.

"Yes. I see that we're going to be the focus of the latest town gossip."

"Comes with living in a small town, Gold, and with dating a woman half your age."

"So it seems. While you're here, Nolan, Belle wanted to give you this." He took a package out of his car. "She meant to give it to you herself, but forgot it in my car."

David took it. "What is it?"

"It's a chocolate ganache cake. The restaurant sent us the cake for dessert, but Belle and I didn't eat it. Belle was planning to give it to you – she seems to think it's your favorite. It's a thank you for talking her into participating in the auction."

Gold smiled a wide smile. "Consider it a thank you from both of us."

He got in his car and drove away while David and French both stood there staring after him.


End file.
